


PSon Goblin Swap Summer 2020!

by prodigalsanyo



Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Mpreg, Shameless Promo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prodigalsanyo/pseuds/prodigalsanyo
Summary: Hey guys! Anyone who likes to write and likes mpreg should consider joining the summer mpreg swap! It's specifically for Prodigal Son, and all of the works will be mpreg related.  Sign-ups end on July 1st, so check it out soon!I am all about the Baby Making regardless of Malcolm's opinions.  ^_^;;;
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	PSon Goblin Swap Summer 2020!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To be Normal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22641373) by [holyfudgemonkeys (erraticallyinspired)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erraticallyinspired/pseuds/holyfudgemonkeys). 



The tailor tells him all about the newest styles in pregnancy fashion, all of which are about accentuating the bump, highlighting the baby. Malcolm tries to tell him he’s not interested. He wants suits for the most part. Suits that fit but still fall in with his typical style. Otherwise, he needs some clothes for lounging, but he’s considering just buying those off the rack at this point.

It almost makes him regret not taking his mother up on her offer to have him tailored at the loft. _Almost._ This way at least, he doesn’t have to suffer through all of the knowing looks...

-Chapter 16 (24 Weeks) To Be Normal by holyfudgemonkeys

* * *

Hey guys! Anyone who likes to write and likes mpreg should consider joining the summer mpreg swap! It's specifically for Prodigal Son, and all of the works will be mpreg related. For more details and the sign-up page, please check out the ao3 collection: [PSon Goblin Swap Summer 2020!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/PSGobSwapJul20/profile)

Sign-ups end on July 1st, so check it out soon!

Special thanks to [evaagna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evaagna/works)!!!!!


End file.
